


Por ti

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Luke sale herido por proteger a Spencer y a un pequeño niño en medio del caos sentimientos salen a la luz





	Por ti

La ambulancia iba a toda velocidad y Spencer tenía la mano del moreno entre las suyas mientras los paramédicos lo revisaban 

-vamos Luke no puedo perderte-dijo Spencer 

-agente por favor déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo-Spencer se alejó pero Alvez no soltó su mano 

 

Horas antes 

Luke y Spencer estaban cerca de la casa donde estaban los niños secuestrados el equipo estaba algo retirado y se apresuraron a ir 

-Luke créeme, tenemos que esperar al equipo-dijo Spencer teniendo flash backs con lo de Hankel 

-estaremos bien, esposamos a Jeff Benson y sacamos a los niños-dijo Luke y llegaron a la dirección que Garcia les había mandado los demás estaban en la camioneta 

-esto está muy mal Emily apúrate-dijo JJ 

-JJ tranquila Spencer está con Luke estoy segura que Luke no dejará que nada malo le pase -dijo Emily,Rossi estaba preocupado y prendió la sirena y apretó el acelerador para llegar a tiempo mientras tanto Luke y Spencer llegaron a la casa, había una camioneta y las luces estaban encendidas los dos alzaron sus armas y caminaron despacio hacia la puerta escucharon el grito de un niño y Luke se apresuraron a entrar el pequeño estaba en el suelo y los otros tres niños estaban en el sótano 

-Jeff Benson FBI-dijo Luke sin dejar de apuntar su arma atrás de el estaba Spencer preocupado por los niños especialmente al que golpeaban 

El hombre tenía una sonrisa retorcida y los objetos religiosos en la sala le hacían recordar a Tobías Hankel pero no podía perder la concentración otra vez se escucharon pasos del sótano sorprendiendo a la pareja de agentes eran dosignoros el perfil que habían echo estaba mal no tenía doble personalidad eran dos 

-suelta al niño-dijo Luke   
-tal vez a tu amiguito le interesaría cambiar el lugar-dijo Jeff y el castaño estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para sacar a los niños de la casa sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría el equipo a ayudarlos pensaba bajar el arma 

-No lo hagas-dijo Luke Jeff extrañamente soltó al pequeño el cual salió corriendo hacia Spencer este lo abrazo pero la situación no se calmaba, seguían en peligro, todo pasó muy rápido ambos ignotos pensaban disparar hacia Spencer y el pequeño pero Luke protegió a ambos ante la mirada asustada del castaño que solo pudo abrazar más al niño para que no saliera más lastimado

El equipo va llegando junto con un escuadrón SWATT escucharon los disparos y la puerta estaba abierta, acorralaron a los ignotos, el equipo estaba sorprendido de que fuesen dos y no uno con doble personalidad 

-Luke Luke-dijo Spencer acercándose al moreno el pequeño había escondido su cara en el cuello de Spencer estaba asustado 

-Spence están bien?-pregunto Luke con voz débil

-Luke mírame por favor ya llego la ayuda veme tus ojos en mi-dijo Spencer y Luke estaba sonriéndole 

-Te vez lindo con un niño en brazos-dijo Luke y Spencer se sonrojo JJ se acercó para cargar al pequeño pero este grito y se aferró mas a Spencer el cual no se pudo acercar a Luke 

-me iré con Luke al hospital y me llevo a Andy conmigo para que le avises a su madre está asustado no se irá con nadie fácilmente-dijo Spencer y los paramédicos entraron para llevarse a Luke y se fue con ellos 

Los demás niños estaban bien algo desnutridos pero bien Garcia buscaba a la familia de los pequeños para que fueran con ellos al hospital 

Spencer se sentó y se quito el chaleco mientras le hablaba a Andy mientras los paramédicos curaban a Luke recibió el disparo en el cuello por protegerlos la mujer revisó primero a Andy el cual estaba bien solo algo desnutrido el pequeño mientras bebía algo de suero Spencer se acercó a Luke y tomo su mano 

-vamos Luke no puedo perderte-dijo el genio 

-Spence-dijo Luke con voz débil

-aqui estoy-dijo el genio

-mi Spence te amo-dijo Luke cerrando sus ojos asustando al castaño pero sonrojado por la inédita confección 

-está perdiendo mucha sangre acelera Rick!!-pidió el paramedico notando que la gasa que cubría el cuello de Luke estaba llenándose de sangre preocupando al genio 

Llegaron al hospital George Washington hospital y Spencer acompaño a Luke hasta donde lo dejaran entrar a urgencias

Más tarde 

La madre de Andy llego con el equipo 

-muchas gracias Dr Reid la agente Jareu me contó lo que hicieron y espero que el agente Alvez esté bien-dijo la madre del pequeño mientras lo cargaba 

-cuídelo mucho es un niño muy valiente-dijo Spencer besando su frente 

-Gracias- madre e hijo se fueron y el equipo se quedo esperando noticias de Luke JJ limpio la mejilla de Spencerxon un pañuelo tenía algo de sangre de Luke 

-no es mi sangre estoy bien Luke nos protegió-dijo Spencer 

-Luke estára bien-dijo Spencer 

-lo se no puedo perderlo-dijo el castaño y El doctor que atendió a Luke salió buscando a Spencer 

-Dr Reid,me encargue de la cirugía del agente Alvez podemos hablar en privado?-pregunto el médico 

-si adelante- notaron al cuarto del moreno estaba sedado y a salvo una gasa envolvía su cuello 

-esta fuera de peligro perdió algo de sangre y necesitará unos días de reposo-dijo el doctor

-me puedo quedar?-pregunto Spencer 

-adelante siempre es bueno que alguien se quede a cuidarlo-dijo el doctor sonriendo y Spencer se sentó en la silla y tomo la mano de Luke 

-aqui estoy Emily se encargara de Roxy y yo también te amo-dijo Spencer sabia lo que sentía cuando le disparaban y Luke despertó hasta el día siguiente Spencer se quedo a su lado 

El moreno va despertando sintiendo algo calientito encima de su cuerpo en algún momento de la noche Spencer se acostó a su lado calentándolo con su cuerpo y se quejó, le dolía el cuello quiso tocarse el cuello pero el movimiento despertó al castaño 

-Luke por dios estás bien? Le hablaré al doctor-dijo Spencer levantándose rápido pero Luke lo detuvo 

-Spence espera estás bien?-pregunto Luke 

-si estoy bien, Andy durmió esta noche con su madre estaba muy preocupado-dijo Spencer 

-uh Spence lo que dije en la ambulancia es verdad te amo-dijo Luke 

-yo también te amo-dijo Spencer iban a besarse pero entro una enfermera a revisar a Luke 

-oh lo siento regresó después-sonrojada salió del cuarto Spencer iba a ir detrás de ella pero Luke no lo dejo 

-Te puedo pedir un favor? Ve a ver a Roxy ella te quiere y se va a sentir sola-dijo Luke 

-si te traeré ropa y un libro y cuando salgas de aquí tendremos una cita apropiada-dijo Spencer 

-me estás invitando a salir?-pregunto Luke 

-así es vengo en la tarde-dijo Spencer y beso sus labios y salió corriendo haciendo sonreír al castaño olvidándose del dolor


End file.
